Christmas Mistakes
by freegirl999
Summary: A small little short Christmas story .. that is all (;
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted to do small mini Christmas story which will give some spoliers and some insiders to the Different Shades, Different Truth sequel..hope that you'll enjoy it** **so**** Merry Christmas Everybody And Happy Holidays'. !..P.S ..Different shades, Different Truth next chapter is in Progress (: **

Jazmine sat miserably on her new apartment floor, and watched the snowflakes flutter through her window pane. Her Christmas tree shone brightly through the nice living room. Her red pumps lay abandoned on the kitchen floor. As she sat next to them crying her mascara streaking her cheeks. Her elegant bun earlier had come undone and her hair lay draped on her shoulders of her beautiful red ballroom grown. "Why Huey why," she moaned as she cried some more clutching a wine glass half empty with champagne.

Her nose was runny and red as she wiped her face smearing her mascara filled tears more on her cheeks as she sobbed intently she couldn't get that damn image out her head how could he, she loved him, gave him her all her all, and this is how he repaid her as she replayed the last image she seen in her head that brought her to this place.

**Flashback: **

Jazmine stood beaming at Cindy's and Riley Christmas engagement party it was truly tastefully done there was Christmas trees all over the house Christmas decorations litter everywhere, making the place look like a Christmas paradise that Santa himself would want to attend. With Riley new business as a professional, artist, he was making big time money and a name for himself as he stood beaming himself with a beautiful Cindy by his side, glowing with a gorgeous dark forest green glittery dress on that barely hid her small baby bump her engagement ring sparkled all around the room. Of course Riley would get Cindy the biggest rock he could find Jazmine thought amused admiring the ring.

Cindy glanced in her direction and smiled and whisper something to Riley, who glance in her direction too, he smiled and waved at her and nodded to what Cindy was saying. Jazmine smiled and waved back at him. As Cindy was now approaching her "jazzy" she cried happily grabbing Jazmine in a huge hug. Jazmine giggled "Cindy" she cried back. "Omg you look freaking beautiful I'm so happy you're here I missed the hell out of you," Cindy said happily tears of happiness shining in her eyes.

"so do you I can't believe you're getting married and having a kid Cindy you look so beautiful too I'm so happy for you I'm sorry I've been so caught up with work and everything the hospital keeps me busy 24/7 but god I've missed you too" Jazmine said with tears of happiness in her own. "I understand, but I wish you were living down here, it's gonna be so dull planning the wedding and baby shower without my bestie" Cindy said glumly. Giving her a small perfect pout. Jazmine laughed, she was waiting to tell Cindy the big news that she had relocated to the Woodcrest memorial hospital now and had gotten a new apartment so she figure she might as well tell her the good news it would be a good small early Christmas present.

"Well, I was waiting to tell you, but I figure I should tell you now" Jazmine said smiling "what" Cindy said her blue eyes widening. "You won't have to worry about me living in Boston anymore, I hated it up there so I'm officially back in Baltimore and have a new apartment now" Jazmine said bouncing up and down. "Omg!" Cindy yelled excitedly causing some guests nearby to jump. Jazmine giggled as Cindy gave her another giant hug. "Ahem" as they stop hugging to see a smiling rayonna standing looking at them. "rayonna" Jazmine said happily grabbing the girl in a hug. Rayonna laughed, hugging her back. "Good to see you too jazzy about time you up and left that uppity upstate and came back where you belong" the girl said smirking. Jazmine rolled her eyes and laughed rayonna was still the same as ever who would have known they would have ended up friends the way they were beefing in high school but funny how things work out.

"Yeah, I figured being here was much better how are you" Jazmine said, smiling, taking in the girl rayonna looked great in a simple red strapless dress her naturally curly locks flowed effortlessly on her shoulders. "You look amazing" I see," Jazmine said complimenting her. "Thanks you too Dubois so where is your lover Huey?" rayonna said, smiling.

Jazmine blushed "he's supposed to be here the last time I talked to him I haven't even had a chance to see him yet" Jazmine said honestly. Her and Huey's relationship had been through a lot lately they had broken up after college when she decided to move to Boston, but then gotten back together after they realize they couldn't be without each other the love was too deep after a couple of months they engaged in a long distance relationship. That included a lot of phone calls facetiming video messaging and weekend trips. But the connection between them was stronger than ever plus she hadn't told him that she moved back yet she was hoping to surprise him.

"So he doesn't know you're here" rayonna said, raising his eyebrows "no he just knows that I was coming to the party but he doesn't know that I'm here to stay for good" Jazmine said shaking her head. "Aw, how sweet, but you know cold ass freeman don't like surprises" Cindy said as both she and rayonna laughed. "Yeah, I know, but I have a feeling he will like this one" Jazmine said smiling. "Well he better hurry his ass up being late to my party and shit" Cindy said frowning.

Jazmine giggled she knew Huey he was probably purposely coming late cause she knew he hated parties and crowds being a party animal was not in his nature. 'He'll be here soon" Jazmine said "I'm going to get something to drink." She said both Cindy and rayonna nodded as she walked to the refreshment table. And poured herself a cup of punch as she was about to take a sip. Timmy walked up looking handsome as ever. "Timmy" she said, looking surprised she wasn't expecting him to be here. "Jazmine" he said, sounding just as surprise. "What are you doing here?" They both exclaimed.

"Well, I'm here with my girlfriend" Timmy said sheepishly rubbing his blonde hair. "Oh, that's wonderful," Jazmine said, smiling, she was happy for him their relationship ended up on bad terms and they haven't spoken or seen in each other in a long time. So it was good to see he had moved on and let whatever bad juice they had between them. "Yeah, what about you"? "Well, I'm here for Cindy of course and I'm moving back to be closer to my parents, friends and Huey of course" Jazmine said shyly. "That's great, I'm happy to hear that maybe we'll both catch up sometime" Timmy said sincerely smiling. "Yeah, I would like that" Jazmine said, holding out her hand. Smiling too. "Well, see you around Jazmine" he said walking away. Once he left Jazmine grabbed her cup and decided to get some air. She grabbed her white jacket and stepped outside the air was cold as ever and the snow practically litter the street. While people Christmas lights and trees made the neighborhood glow with colors.

As she took another sip she noticed a black Camaro isn't that his car she wondered as she stepped down a Cindy front step too look closer. She also noticed two figures standing behind the car. It was Huey how could she missed that afro of his he looked extremely handsome in a black suit and gray jacket with a blue scarf. She also noticed that he was standing with a very beautiful Chinese girl. She had her black hair swooped up in a tight bun and was wearing a white dress and a dark green jacket. The two were very close to each other in Jazmine's opinion. "What the hell was going on here? She thought narrowing her eyes and that's when she saw the woman kiss Huey. Jazmine turned her head, her eyes flooding with tears.

How could he she came back for him move back for him and he was out here cheating on her with another woman the bastard she thought crying openly now as she ran back up the steps to Cindy and Riley's house and burst in their living room she was so upset she didn't even see that her bump right into Riley. "Damn mariah you could spill this henny on my good shit" he exclaimed angrily, but his tone change from angry to concern when he saw her face. "Who did it, " he said ready to fight ready to go into brother mood.

"Your brother is out here cheating on me and I can't stay here after what I just saw" Jazmine said, sobbing hard not caring if her makeup was getting ruined. "Huh, what" Riley said, looking confused but Jazmine didn't stay to answer she needed to get away as she grabbed her purse she left on the table and ran back outside to her car still crying. She was upset that she didn't hear Cindy, Riley or even Huey calling her name as she drove away.

Jazmine sat still crying as she remember the flashback she noticed her phone buzzing huey's name it was plastered all over the screen. She stared at it with a mixture of hurt and anger on her face; he could kiss her ass she had nothing to say to him the nerve of him to cheat on her and for her to find out right before Christmas.

As she got up and opened a bottle of red wine, she got from her co-worker and poured her glass and gulped it down drawing her sorrows.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

**Huey:**

"Jazmine" he yelled what in the hell was going on, why did she just take off like that see this is why he hated going to parties because something was always going on had it been up to him, he would have been sitting at home drinking a cup of black coffee and watching CNN and staring at the tv screen angrily thinking of all the black injustice going on today. With those fools going stupid over those damn Jordan's he sure the ignorance was at an all-time high today.

"Is she alright" Ming said, looking concerned holding the small box in her hand. "I hope so once I find out what's going on" Huey said, scowling trying to hide his concern. "I want to thank you again Ming I should really be paying you something for this, " he said as she handed him the small box. He opened it inside was a beautiful 20 carat heart shaped diamond engagement ring Huey had been planning to ask Jazmine to marry him for some time now, but the time just never seen right and that's when Ming and Caesar gave him the idea to propose to her on Christmas day he didn't want to at first because he didn't really want to take shine away from Riley's and Cindy's engagement Riley had purposed the week of ahead. And now they were having this big engagement slash Christmas party waste of money in his opinion.

"It's really no problem huey, after what you did for me and Caesar consider it a big gift you helped us out in so many ways and Caesar wouldn't be able to get over his addiction had it not been for you" Ming said thankfully as they both watched Caesar carry a bag full of gifts from his car. "Its' no problem I would have helped either way, but really ming you really feel that comfortable giving me this ring that cost three thousand dollars with no payment for free" Huey said unsure it just didn't feel right. He thought, looking at the beautiful ring.

"Yes freeman because I will be charging you for the wedding bands consider this a flavor and the only Christmas gift you'll ever get from me" Ming said, smiling amused and irritated Huey decided to drop the subject Ming had a nasty attitude when she got too annoyed. Huey thought. "Thanks, " he said gratefully tucking the ring in his coat pocket. "Aye, why we standing in the cold, let's get inside so I can see the look on jazzy face when she see that ring" Caesar said smiling swinging his long dreads. As he came up to them.

"That might have to be put on delayed since she's just left" Huey said, scowling "what why?" Caesar said, frowning. "We don't know babe that's what we're trying to figure out" Ming said shrugging. "Well call her and find out what's going on I worked hard making that damn ring that's my best work and I wanna see her expression" Caesar said "Huey rolled his eyes and called Jazmine's cell but it went straight to voicemail. Why wasn't she picking up he thought.

His question was answered quickly as he has seen Riley and Cindy approaching him with rayonna and Timmy in towed looking angry. Except Timmy, he just looked confused matter fact, what was rogers doing here anyway if he had anything to with Jazmine leaving, this would be his last Christmas Huey thought clenching his fist.

"Huey, what did your gay ass do now" Riley said furiously. Huey rolled his eyes, "I don't know riley you tell me" Huey said sarcastically. Riley snorted "babe is this big haired Negro getting smart with me" Riley said angrily looking at a very angry Cindy. "Looks like it to me babe" Cindy said. Huey sighed and faceplamed himself. "Could both of you dummies just tell me why Jazmine just stormed away like a bat in hell" he said getting frustrated now.

"Sure since you out here cheating on her damn, I can't believe you freeman jazzy moves all the way from Boston and back home to be with your ass and you out here cheating on her with Mulan" Cindy said hotly gesturing to Ming with extreme dislike. "What!" Huey said, looking shocked "excuse me Barbie" Ming said looking extremely insulted. "Bitch you heard me if I wasn't pregnant I'll kun fu both ya'll asses right now" Cindy said snapping back. "Ok, what the hell is going on here" Caesar said, looking at both Huey and Ming with narrowed eyes.

"I love to see you try Britney spears" Ming retorted back coldly, "okay, that's it babe hold my earrings Cindy said snatching her earrings out and tying her blonde hair back. "Don't do it babe we can't afford no more charges that last ass whopping you did on the store clerk last week almost got us locked up" Riley said holding her back. Huey rolled his eyes at the scene.

"That was because that he didn't want to give us twenty percent on those damn Christmas ornaments what the hell I look like spending eighty bucks when the store offering a damn sale" Cindy said getting heated. "ENOUGH" Huey yelled, getting very annoyed. They all stared at him, startled. "Now tell me what the hell is going on, " he said starting to get angry himself. "Man calm yo ass down all that yelling if I lose my damn hearing imma beat your ass" Riley said scowling. "Riley" Huey warned through clenched teeth.

"Okay nigga calm down well Jazmine come bursting into the house getting that snow all on our nice wood floors dripping snow all over the place and shit almost bumping into me about to make spill that henny on my expensive ass shirt crying and going on looking a hot ass mess too" Riley said. "RILEY" they all yelled at him impatient with him, wanting him to get to the point. "Aye, all shut up or I'm not telling y'all nothing" Riley said scowling. "Babe" Cindy said, pushing him looking annoyed. "Alright damn so I ask her what's wrong and then when she said" Riley said remembering the flashback.

**Riley: **

"Yes I can't wait to test this bad boy after all the money I spent on these high ass Christmas trees and decorations I need a buzz Cindy got it looking like a winter wonderland on crack in here Riley said, shaking his head at the surroundings as he lifted the glass of Henny to his lips but he didn't get to because Jazmine bumped right into him. "Damn Mariah you could spill this henny on my good shit" he said angry looking at her, but his expression change quickly when he saw her face Jazmine looked a mess, tears were streaming down her face, snot bubbles were forming at its highest capacity she looked like somebody told her Santa clause was dead or something. "Who did it, " he said ready to kick the nigga's ass who made his sister cry going into brother mood jazzy was like a sister to him so whoever hurt they had to deal with him.

Your brother is out here cheating on me and I can't stay after what I just saw" Jazmine said sobbing. "Huh, what" Riley said, looking confused Huey cheating on Jazmine what in the hell was this girl talking about Riley said scratching his head. As he watched Jazmine snatched her purse and leave. "jazmine wait" he yelled after her.

And that's what happened" Riley said finishing staring angrily at his brother Riley always considered himself to be the one to be cheat, but Cindy had his heart and had him tied down. He was truly disappointed in Huey Jazmine was annoying sometimes, but she was a good woman and he was out here doing her wrong with rice cake he thought angrily. Looking at him

"Huey narrowed his eyes "that's is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard I would never cheat on Jazmine" Huey said, looking baffled "I can't tell nigga I mean you out here with eggroll looks mighty suspicious to me" Riley said snorting. "Hey, watch how you talk to my wife" Caesar said cutting in angrily. "Damn freeman you are cheating on her with a married woman" Cindy said looking stunned. "Damn this sounds better than young and the restless" rayonna said, shaking her head at the scene. "Dang bro, you bold and the woman's husband here and y'all all out in the open with this that's disrespectful" Riley said shaking his head

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NOBODY IS CHEATING ON ANYBODY" Huey yelled, throwing his arms in the air. Ming was just giving me an engagement ring to give to Jazmine I'm going to propose to her and I would never mess with another man's wife or any woman period I love Jazmine" Huey said turning red with anger. "Okay, that still doesn't explain why she thinks you cheated on her" Cindy said firmly folding her arms. "Oh god," Ming said, slapping her forehead. "What?" Huey said, getting on edge. "I kissed you on the cheek, remember she must have seen that and assumed we were kissing she probably saw it on the wrong angle" Ming said apologetically.

"Of course" Huey said, shaking his head. Jazmine probably thought he and Ming were kissing and Jazmine was the type to run without getting any evidence she was very impulsive. "Still sounds like cheating to me" Cindy said with full attitude. Was there no limit to this white girl "Yeah, why did you kiss him on the cheek Ming" Caesar said looking suspicious. "For the love of god you people I'm surrounded by idiots I was thanking him for being there when you were going through your problems it was a thank you friend kiss on the cheek and that's all it was there is nothing going on with me and freeman Jazmine just assumed the wrong thing" Ming said getting fed up her black blue eyes angry. "Oh, sorry love" Caesar said, looking embarrassed.

"This is why I keep my ass at home for the holidays" Huey said shaking his head. "Damn my bad bro" Riley said, looking embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry freeman and Ming I guess we got too caught up" Cindy said looking sheepish. "You think" Huey said sarcastically frowning as he tried to call Jazmine again, but it went straight to voice mail again "damn" he muttered. "Can't get in contact with her Ming," said looking worried. "Unfortunately no I hate when she's gets stubborn like this" Huey said shaking his head tired.

"She probably at her new apartment" Cindy suggested. "Do you know where she is?" Huey said eagerly looking at her. "No, I hadn't had a chance to ask her yet" Cindy said shaking her head. "Damn" the group muttered. "I believe I know where it is" Timmy said, speaking up for the first time. "Where and why" Huey said, narrowing his eyes at the man Timmy rolled his eyes, " she lives in cherry woods by the wuncler's mall and she living in my building" Timmy said quietly.

Just perfect Jazmine was living in the same apartment building as her ex. Huey thought very irritated he better make a claim on his woman or else who knows what will happen. "I'm going to see Jazmine if she won't answer my calls she have to see me in person" Huey said grabbing his car keys out of his pocket. "We're coming to" Cindy said yelling behind him. "Whatever" Huey said as walked to his car. He noticed rayonna and Timmy arguing intently with each other what the hell did they have going on. He thought as he got in his car and started his engine.

He just prayed Jazmine didn't act dramatic like she did at prom, he thought going into a flashback when they were in high school.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Jazmine sat her couch stuffing her mouth with popcorn and staring sadly at her and huey's prom picture they looked so happy she thought. As she stood next to him smiling happily in her dark blue prom grown and Huey of course scowling the boy wouldn't smile to save his life she thought ruefully. She remembers when she thought Huey had cheated on her with Ashley but it turn out that wasn't the case at all. As she thought back to that night…

**Flashback:**

Jazmine smiled as she checked her reflection in the mirror tonight was so perfect she thought Huey was being a complete gentleman right now even through it practically killed him to attend the prom, but he was doing it for her because he loved her and he rather be here at this stupid function with her than sit at home alone tonight without her. She quickly checks herself one more time. And walked out the bathroom in the school hall where Huey was waiting for her.

"Huey, " I'm ready, she said cheerfully as she walked out, but got stuck speechless by what she saw. Ashley had her nasty ass pressed, all on her boyfriend. "What the hell is going on here" Jazmine screamed angrily. At them, she was upset that she took off running. "Jazmine wait, it's not what it's seems" Huey yelled after her.

"Leave me alone freeman" she yelled as she ran crying outside in the school memorial garden. "Jazmine pleases just listen" Huey pleaded. "Fine freeman say what you have to say" Jazmine spat, turning around angry she thought he loved her people who love each other didn't do things like this. She thought, feeling hurt. Huey sighed and rubbed his head. Ashley came on to me when I told her I wasn't interested she wouldn't take no for an answer the next thing I know she pinned me against the wall and tried to kiss me, that's the honest truth Jazmine I would never cheat on you I promise you that" Huey said seriously.

"You didn't seem like you were fighting her off to hard" Jazmine said not budging why in the world would Ashley try to come on to her boyfriend they were family, she would never do that not sweet Ashley she couldn't Jazmine thought not believing him.

"I push her off me by the time I did, you had left" Huey said, pointing out "because I saw all I needed to see hey that's what" Jazmine counter back at him. "Jazmine please if you had of stay, longer you would have seen the truth, I had been warning you about Ashley for months" Huey said getting heated himself.

"Whatever, just blame Ashley this is all her fault when clearly you're the cheater" Jazmine said shaking her head.

"Dammit Jazmine" Huey said, throwing up his hands severely annoyed. Just as Jazmine was about to retort back, she saw Cindy coming toward them dragging Ashley behind her and Riley walking behind them amused.

"What in the world" Jazmine said as she saw an angry Cindy and a battered Ashley the girl was sporting a purple eye and busted lip. "Omg Ashley what happened" Jazmine said in shock looking at her face. "Your friend tried to kill me jazzy" Ashley said, bursting into tears trying to break free from Cindy's viselike grip. "No, it ain't jazzy this girl is a snake and a ho just listen to me" Cindy said giving the girl a look of disgust. "Consider this a gift freeman since I don't like you" Cindy said looking at Huey. Huey gave her a look of indifference and snorted. "Likewise" he replied back.

"What is going on" Jazmine said, feeling confused at the events before her. "Don't listen to them jazzy their all lies" Ashley pleaded looking scared. "Shut up for I hit yo ass again" Cindy said, growling at her Ashley gulped and cower like a little puppy in Cindy grip. Cindy took a breath. "I was at the punch bowl getting something to drink and I noticed Ashley walking up to Riley, she tried to come onto him when he refused her, she tried to kiss him and he pushed her away Ashley got mad and yelled at him and walked away. "Yeah that ho thought she was she was gonna get young reezy she thought wrong" riley said nodding his head proudly. "Shut up Riley" Cindy said, scowling at him. "Oops, sorry babe" Riley said

"I followed her so I could confront her" Cindy said, continuing she stopped to take a deep breath. "Please jazzy" Ashley cried quietly but Cindy quieted her with a deadly look. "When I found her I found her trying to come on to Huey he told her no and to back off and have some respect for her family. And that he wasn't interested in her like that," she then told him she could treat him better than you did. And pressed herself on him and tried to kiss him she stopped when she saw me, but by that time you came out the bathroom and all you saw was Ashley on Huey, but you left before you could see him push her off him they didn't even realize you was there until you screamed and took off running. I swear on my life jazzy Huey didn't cheat on you the only person at fault is this lying snake ass bitch that's why I beat her ass" Cindy said letting Ashley go disgusted.

'Ashley is this true" Jazmine said quietly she knew Cindy wasn't lying Cindy always told the truth, even if it killed her she was brutally honest about everything. Ashley stared at her guilty and shameful. Jazmine shook her head everybody was right about this girl and she was too blind to see it.

She turned and looked at Huey tears filling her eyes. "I'm so sorry Huey please forgive" she said, looking at him sadly and truly sorry. Huey rolled her eyes and open his arms for her Jazmine ran to him and took his embrace eagerly. "I'm really sorry Huey" Jazmine cried in his arms, he shushed her "it's ok Jazmine its ok" he said holding her kissing her forehead.

"Damn this scene is too gay" Riley said, shaking his head.

Jazmine sighed as she thought back to this night, but there was no Cindy to defend Huey this time he really cheated on her for real she thought as she got up and looked at her suitcase first flight available she was heading back to Boston first chance she got she was going to see her parents dropped off their gifts and paid her lease on the place so she could leave. She thought as she shoved the picture in a box. A sudden knock at the door startled her.

"Jazmine it's me Huey opened up" Huey yelled at her door. Jazmine looked at her door, stunned how the hell did he find her, she hadn't told anybody where she lived yet she gritted her teeth and angrily ignored him "Jazmine please open the door so we can talk you didn't see what you thought you saw," he yelled again that made her so hot he thought she was stupid she knew damn well what she saw but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction she was going to ignore him until he left as she sat down stubbornly on her loveseat.

"I'm not leaving Jazmine until you open this door" Huey said firmly outside her door. Jazmine sucked her teeth find if he didn't want to leave she would. Getting up grabbing her jacket and car keys and cell phone, she snatched the door open. Huey stared at him, his brows furrowed as he looked tired and stressed, but Jazmine didn't care he was a cheater and a liar. She thought angrily pushing past him ignoring Cindy Riley, rayonna and Timmy some dread headed man and that whore he was cheating on her with how dare bring that bitch to her place Jazmine thought seeing red. "We have nothing to say freeman" Jazmine said coldly walking past him and out the apartment building "Jazmine please listen to me or let me explain you're so quick to assume you never stop and think and analyze the truth" Huey said calmly trying to block her.

"I don't need to analyze anything freeman you're a liar and a cheater and you kissed that shrimp fried rice bitch in front of me" Jazmine yelled, causing the tenants and her landlord to come out to see the commotion. Riley snicker holding in his laughter, "shrimp fried rice" he muttered the Chinese girl just rolled her eyes and looked annoyed. "Huey sighed and rubbed his forehead as though he had a severe headache. Jazmine didn't have time for this "goodbye freeman we are done" Jazmine said coldly leaving the building, ignoring him as he followed her out into the cold, she open her car door and got in and started her engine crying again ignoring him as he screamed her name again as she drove away.

**Huey: **

He knew that Jazmine was a stubborn, impossible sometimes even delusional at times he was really considering leaving this marriage thing alone the stress was unbelievable and this was ridiculous he thought in disbelief as he watched Jazmine driving off into the night.

"Damn, hey you might need to stay single I knew jazzy had problems, but damn, I ain't seen her mad since I broke her Katy Perry CD Cindy yo girl got problems" Riley said shaking his head.

Huey rolled his eyes, his brother commentary was not needed right now. Cindy pushed Riley and walked up to him she stared at him sympathetically "you look like you're about to cry" she said looking at him. "Let's not get stupid here McPherson" Huey said Huey freeman did not cry, he didn't cry when his parents died and he wasn't about to now. "Why your eyes watery then" Cindy said, looking at him still. He sighed "because it's cold as hell out here, its thirty degrees and I'm standing in snow and it's been a long day and" he said stopping sighing again. "And your worried about Jazmine" she said, finishing for him. "Yeah, that too, " he said softly, his eyes, feeling just a tiny bit wet, but he wasn't about to get emotional are anything the only time he would ever cry was if the republicans won office then that would be a real reason to cry. "You really love her don't you freeman" Cindy said softly.

He stayed silent for a moment "more than you ever know, " he said just as softly. "Then go after her" Cindy said, pushing him. He looked at her he never really noticed how short Cindy was "I will, I just need to give her some space and time she's too wired to talk right now and she will come back" Huey said getting a feeling.

"How can you be sure" Cindy said skeptically. "Because I just know" Huey said confidently. "Now go home and get that crazy ass brother of mines to take you home no woman with child should be out here in this weather if something happens to my niece or nephew there will be hell to pay" Huey said looking at the spot Jazmine left. Cindy smirked "whatever freeman you alright, I guess she said" still looking at him.

"You too Cindy" he said, smirking back still looking at that spot as Cindy walked off

She would come back, he knew she would, he thought, watching the snowflakes drop.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"It was 4 am and it was Christmas morning Jazmine thought as she listen to Mariah Carey's song "all I want for Christmas is you" how predictable Jazmine thought grumpily as she slumped in her car seat she had been driving like a mad woman all night she was tired and wanted to go home to her bed but had a strong feeling Huey was waiting for her. She turned the radio off angrily. Mariah Carey singing that stupid song right now was pissing her off where was all the angry music at she thought as she cut the radio back on and flip through the stations, but every last one ironically were playing that Mariah Carey song even that damn country and Christian stations "what kind of bullshit" Jazmine said getting fed up and turning her radio off. She groaned and laid her head on her steering wheel this was the worst Christmas ever she thought crying again.

She needed air bad as she opened her car door. The cold air hit her quickly and the snow was falling faster than ever she was currently parked in front of the Woodcrest memorial park, she didn't know why she came here but something told her to stop here. She just needed a good walk, she figured locking her car door. As she fixed her jacket to make sure she was snug in it tightly she had forgotten her gloves so she had shoved her hands in her coat pockets at least her jacket had a hood. She thought as she shivered.

She walked the path slowly; looking at the bright Christmas lights strung on every tree Jazmine couldn't help but admit that it was beautiful. As she looked at the lights she stopped to look at Santa clause standing with Mrs. Clause kissing. "Beautiful, isn't it" a small voice said. Jazmine turned and saw an old woman was sitting on the bench wrapped in a blue wool coat. "Um, yes" Jazmine said, nodding at the display. "It's reminds me so much of my husband Lincoln we use to come look at these lights every Christmas" she said smiling gently wistfully looking at the display.

"Where is he" Jazmine said curiously, she couldn't help but ask what this woman doing out here in the freezing cold at this time of night. Well, really somebody could be asking her the same question she thought. "Come sit dear, you'll catch cold like that" the woman said, patting the seat next to her. Jazmine obeyed and sat down once she did the woman answered her question. "He died when I was twenty" the woman said sadly. I'm so sorry, please excused me" Jazmine said, feeling foolish for being so nosey. "Don't be you asked, I answered you see during that time I was an impulsive delusional woman I was so quick to assume things I never really stop to find out the truth if I had my husband would have been alive" the woman said honestly. Jazmine was unsure on what to say to this. "He got hit by a car" the woman said continuing.

"I was out of milk and I asked him to go and get a carton for me he said that he would be back in 10 minutes, but those 10 minutes turned into thirty minutes I went outside to sit on the porch and let my mind wonder why he was taking so long, as I was sitting there a neighbor who I was not fond of walked past and asked why was I sitting on the porch looking so worried. I curtly told her to mind her business and to leave me alone. Anger by my rudeness, she told me I should be minding my husband's business otherwise I might know where he is I ignored her and walked back into my house. While I was waiting for Lincoln to come home, I couldn't help but let my neighbor's words play in my head and make me angry. And boy by the time Lincoln came home, I was furious with rage and I let him have it, I accused him of cheating on me with another woman after he swore up and down that wasn't true and that I wasn't listening and was assuming something that wasn't true but because I wouldn't budge and let him explain he got angry too.

And told me I was being ridiculous and left the house in a rage. I sat at my kitchen table for hours it was a six o'clock when I heard a knock at the door, but of course me being still stubborn I went to the door to tell him to leave. But when I opened the door to give him a piece of my mind again a policeman was at the door, he had a very sullen look on his face. He had told me that Lincoln was hit by a car and didn't make it. I was in shock as the policeman left as I closed the door feeling numb, I stepped on a small blue box and some roses they were on the floor.

I opened the box to see a necklace I had been admiring weeks ago I had told Lincoln I wanted it so badly but I couldn't afford it. I loved the necklace because it was in the shape of the heart I broke down, then while I was assuming Lincoln was being a dirty dog. He was really out there buying me this necklace that I wanted and with the jewelry store being on the other side of town that explain why it took so long for him to come back. Jazmine was crying openly now she felt so bad. "Don't be like me dear and not listen you have to give people a chance before you assume that they're wrong if they're wrong, it will come out, but you have to listen you cannot base facts without proof things can be very deceiving if you let them had I not followed up my neighbor rude words I would have given Lincoln a chance and listen instead and then we would both be sitting here looking at the lights together life is so bittersweet when you take things for granted" she said smiling gently.

Jazmine wiped her eyes. She really didn't give Huey a chance to explain to her and she was wrong this lady was right if he did wrong, it would reveal itself but she had least owed him the courtesy of listening. "Something happened with me and my boyfriend I was so busy at being angry with him I never really gave him the chance to explain to me about what I saw I just took what I saw and run with it" she said truthfully looking at the lady. The woman smiled at her and took her hand, which was surprisingly warm. "You should go find him and go listen to him" the woman said

"You're right, I will I'm going to go find him right now" Jazmine said, standing up, but her car keys dropped on the ground as Jazmine picked them up. She turned around to tell the woman Merry Christmas and thank her for sharing that story with her. The woman was gone Jazmine looked around the park crazily "where did she go?" Jazmine said out loud wondering a sudden sparkle on the seat caught her eye. It was a diamond heart shaped necklace just like the woman described in her story. Jazmine picked it up it was very pretty as she looked at it.

"Um Jazmine" an unfamiliar voice startled her. She turned around quickly. It was that Chinese woman with the redhead guy. "Yes" Jazmine said warily looking at her wondering what the hell they were doing here?. But right now she didn't care she had to find Huey and go talk to him as she began to walk away from the two. "Jazmine wait, please listen" the woman pleaded stopping her. Jazmine stopped immediately the word listen seem to stop her tracks suddenly. "Yes" Jazmine said carefully, unsure of her emotions right now this was the woman that kissed her Huey. "Jazmine I swear to you what you saw wasn't what you saw I didn't kiss hair the way you think I did, I kissed him on the cheek, I was simply thanking him for all the help he did for me and Caesar when we had our issues, please believe me Huey loves you very much he would never cheat on you" the woman said honestly her eyes begging her to believe her.

And Jazmine did because she the name Caesar sounded very familiar to her. "Caesar she repeated, looking at the dreaded man next to the woman. "Yeah, that's me" Caesar said, smiling kindly at her. Huey told me about you he said something about you coming home with your wife" Jazmine said, slapping her forehead how could she be so stupid. Before she left Boston Huey told her about an old best friend of his and his wife, he helped out when they were broken up.

Both the woman and Caesar looked at each other and then back at Jazmine unsure what was going to happen next. "You're married you love Caesar right" Jazmine said, grabbing the woman hands. The woman stared at Jazmine crazily but laughed a nervous laugh "yes very much" she replied. "omg I'm sorry if I had stopped and approached the situation this would have never happen, please forgive me, I'm so sorry" Jazmine said apologetically, she felt like such a fool but it was own her fault she always let her impulsiveness get in the way.

"It's quite alright, I'm pretty sure any woman would be angry if they saw another woman kissing their man" the woman said reassuring her. Looking at Caesar, who was looking relieved smiling at them both. "I can't get a bit carried away at times I'm really sorry" Jazmine said again. "It's no problem Jazmine I assure you I'm just glad you've stopped and listen and let me explain" the woman said smiling. "Me too" Jazmine said, agreeing sighing "I have to go" Jazmine said suddenly thinking of Huey. "Going to get your man" Caesar said amused. "Yes that if he'll have me" jazmine said laughing. "He be a fool not too" the woman said smiling Jazmine blushed. "Thank you," she said gratefully turning around to leave. "Wait, she said, turning back around. "I didn't catch your name," she asked the woman. The woman smiled and laughed "Ming" she said.

"Thank you Ming" Jazmine said, smiling back at her turning around and running to her car. "You welcome Jazmine" Ming called after her. Once Jazmine got back to her car and got in it, she pulled out the necklace it glittered in her hand the necklace seem to be very valuable as she put it on and cut her engine on. She smiled as she saw Ming and Caesar kissing from her window in front of the Christmas lights. Time to find Huey, she thought as she cut on her radio.

Mariah Carey's all I want for Christmas was still playing. Jazmine smiled to herself, she knew exactly what she wanted for Christmas she wanted Huey Freeman..


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Jazmine pulled up to her apartment building cold, praying that Huey was still at her apartment building waiting for her like a mad man, but she was overcome with disappointment when she saw his car was gone. Oh well she would just have to talk to him tomorrow she thought sadly as she opened her car door. Tired it was six in the morning and the sun was starting to peak. She rushed to her apartment building quickly, eager to get out the cold. As she made it to her room there sat Huey asleep with her knees bent up and his head in his arms outside her apartment door.

Jazmine smiled down at him as she leaned down to him. "Huey, she said, shaking him awake, he stirred awake. Blinking sleepily and scowling as he looked at her and blushed obviously embarrassed about being seen sleeping outside her door. "Look Jazmine. He started standing up, but Jazmine smiled and placed her finger on her lips silencing him. "It's ok huey, I saw Ming, she told me everything I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you I'm so sorry that I assumed and didn't give you a chance to explain and I'm so sorry for everything Huey freeman I swear I am I love you Huey freeman" she said earnestly kissing him on the lips and hugging him.

"Um, I don't know what to say" Huey said, hugging her back, but looking relieved and happy to see she wasn't mad or fighting with him anymore. "Jazmine giggled "hush freeman" she said letting him go and open her door. Leading him inside "where's your car?" She asked as she went into her kitchen and put on a fresh pot of coffee. "Huey rubbed his head and scowled "Riley his damn car broke down and since it was cold, I told him to take it and take Cindy home, I just prayed he didn't crash it" Huey said sitting on the couch. "Jazmine giggled as she bounded on the couch next to him. He looked at her nervously, something that he never did look nervous.

"Why are you so jumpy Huey?" Jazmine said amused. Huey rolled his eyes, "I'm still waiting for you to yell at my ass some more you went from 0 to 100 and now you come back here calm your kind of scaring me to be honest" Huey said looking at her still unsure. "I know I'm sorry I got a bit carried away by what I thought I saw" Jazmine said, admitting it now that she thought about it she wasn't 100 hundred percent sure that she saw Ming kissing him and his hair was blocking her view at the time. Huey snorted and raised his eyebrows. "A bit Jazmine you went off and called Ming shrimp fried rice, which is very racist by the way I think rayonna is starting to rub off on you" Huey said shaking his head. Jazmine blushed; she did called Ming that she felt very bad thinking about that now and hungry. "It's that damn fox's channel fault," she said joking. Huey rolled his eyes, his eyes. "No more news for you" he said sighing. "Please forgive me, huey I'm really sorry" Jazmine said sincerely, snuggling next to him looking him in the eyes.

"I have I just wish you'll listen to me sometimes instead of flying off the handle I'm terrified of what you do when we're married" Huey said looking back at her. Did he say married? Jazmine thought raising her eyebrows at him confused as he stood up and pulled out a small black box. "Oh god what that what she thought it was Jazmine thought sitting up as she swallowed. "I was waiting to do this on Christmas and I guess in front of everybody, but you know I hate crowds so I figure this is the time to do this now" Huey said getting on one knee. Jazmine eyes were starting to water again "oh god" she thought "Jazmine Dubois would you do me the honor and marry me there's not much I want in this world, but you are one of the things that I can't I live without" he said giving her a small very but tiny smile. OMG YES HUEY I COURSE I'LL MARRIED YOU" Jazmine screamed happily crying with joy. As he winced at the noise amused as he open the box. There stood the most beautiful heart shaped ring Jazmine at ever seen. "Omg huey, it's beautiful ring" Jazmine said softly as he slipped it on her finger. "A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman," he replied as they both looked at it.

There was something about the ring that seemed so familiar. Jazmine thought as she looked at it closely. "Jazmine where did you get that necklace?" Huey said, looking at her neck and fingering the heart shaped symbol in his hands. A lady left it in the park Jazmine said, she didn't want to go until detail about a ghost lady as she looked at the necklace now she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "It's looks like your ring," he said, incredulous looking back at her ring and it did as almost though it was set the ring looked exactly like the necklace. "Maybe it's a set" Jazmine suggested taking the necklace off and comparing them. "I don't know Caesar hand crafted this ring for you he have told me if there was a necklace that was made to match it, this ring is one of kind" Huey said shaking his head. "Wow" Jazmine said, speechless how freaky she thought.

"You should keep them close they look good on you" Huey said, taking the necklace and putting it back on Jazmine's neck and the ring back on her finger. Jazmine smiled and wrapped her arms around, her man. "Merry Christmas Huey" Jazmine said, looking at him. He smirked 'Merry Christmas Jazmine he said, kissing her. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to fix me a cup" Huey said heading to the kitchen. "Make me one too lots of sugar and cream," she called after him. "Yeah, I know Dubois'" he called back. "That's Mrs. Freeman to you" Jazmine called back gigging. "Yes Mrs. Freeman" he called back, making her giggle some more. As she sat down, she noticed a small thin paper on the floor. She picked it up and unrolled the yellow note it was very old but that handwriting was clear as day. It read..

**My heart is perfect because you are inside it **

Jazmine smiled as she sat down the note on her coffee table. Mrs. Freeman your cup is ready "Huey called out from the kitchen. "Coming Mr. Freeman" she called back getting up but not before she turned around and noticed the note was gone as though it never entered her house feeling an urge to touch her necklace she lifted it and turned it around and saw the very words she just saw etched in the back of the pendant. Jazmine smiled it was safe to say this was very good Christmas and it made no mistakes. She thought happily as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I love you," she said, taking her cup looking at him.

"I love you too," he said, taking his own staring back at her.

**The End **

**Happy Holidays Everybody and Merry Christmas (:**


End file.
